Ranger's Apprentice: The Wanderers
by KittyX2
Summary: The Wanderers, a group of bandits who kill for fun, are terrorizing Araluen. Will and his new apprentice, Alex, along with Gilan, have to stop them. But when Alex's past comes back to haunt her, can she overcome her fears and save hundreds of innocent lives? Rated T because of language and paranoia.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own in any way the Ranger's Apprentice series or characters. If I did, Will would have gone through many near-death experiences.**

Prologue

"Mama! Daddy!" cried the small five-year-old huddled in the corner of the small cottage. A few of the Wanderers, a group of thieves and bandits who kidnapped children, tortured innocent people, and burned down small farms for the fun of it, had broken into the weathered house and now had Farmer Wheatley and his wife at knifepoint.

"Shut up, girl, if you know what's good for you!" snapped the first bandit. He turned to the thin woman cowering beneath him. He shoved his dirty face up into hers. "I'm only going to ask you one more time-tell me everything you know about the Ranger Corps!" The Wanderers were longtime foes of the infamous Ranger Corps and vowed to defeat them in any way possible, so when the members asked questions, it usually had to do with them. The bandit knew the farmer's wife wouldn't know a thing about the elusive group, but, for he and his comrades, it was great fun to watch the simple peasant folk bluff their way through the question. "Don't lie to me, I'll know! And if you do…" He let the warning trail off, grinning crookedly.

The five-year old had tears running down her face, praying to God that her parents wouldn't get hurt. "Shh, Alex, it'll be all right," her mother whispered quietly. She turned to face the Wanderer. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I-I know nothing about those Rangers!" Her voice quavered against her will. The bandit glared at her for a terrifying minute. He opened his mouth to speak.

"So be it." The bandit nodded to his right-hand man. "Jerek, kill them." Jerek nodded and drew his knives. He brandished them in the air, grinning at the thought of another victim's blood on his hands

"Mina, Alex, run!" shouted Farmer Wheatley. He tackled Jerek, and the two slammed into the ground. Unfortunately, several other Wanderers surged forward, and the brave man disappeared under a mass of bandits. A handful was left to intercept the mother and daughter running for their lives.

Mina urged her daughter to keep running faster. The two ran like Satan himself was behind them. _We have to go faster!_ Mina's mind screamed. But she couldn't leave Alex behind. Mina took a glance behind her, and screamed incoherently. The bandits were catching up fast! There was only one thing that could save her daughter. She pushed Alex into a concealed rabbit hole. "Hush, darling. You must be very quiet. Remember, Daddy and I love you," she whispered quickly. Mina kissed Alex on the forehead. Tears were streaming down both girls' faces. Mina broke away and ran like hell.

A minute later, screams could be heard. Then, there was silence.

(Character change)

Alex carefully crawled out of the cramped dirt hole a few hours later. "Mama?" she called softly. Alex screamed as she saw her mama's body slumped over in the grass. Huge sobs shook her small frame. She wrapped her small arms around her mama's chest and hugged her, weeping rivers of tears. Alex stayed there for about 2 minutes when a sudden thought snapped into her mind, and the girl took off for their cottage, her long black hair streaming out behind her.

"Papa!" Alex screamed as she heaved open the heavy door. A strangled cry was torn from her. Papa was in the fetal position, a look of fear and pain on his face. Alex ran into the bedroom and curled up in a corner. Heavy sobs racked her frame as the reality of the situation sunk in. _My parents are dead, and they aren't coming back._

(Character change!)

Will reined Tug in for a halt, sighing softly as he surveyed the scene. A woman lay in the cornfield, multiple stab wounds crisscrossing her back. She was obviously gone. The Ranger carefully scrutinized the area around her body, looking for something that might point to her attacker. Will noticed two sets of footprints-one that looked like it would belong to the woman, and another, much smaller set. He also saw that the smaller set had turned around, perhaps after seeing the body, and fled in the direction of a small cabin in the distance. Will lightly tapped Tug with his knees, and the shaggy grey pony shot off, following the footprints.

A while later, Will came to a wooden shack. He carefully opened the door, bow at the ready. The room was deserted, save for a man's body. Will examined the body, noting the same pattern of stab wounds as the ones on the woman. His eyes scanned the room and came to rest on a door. Will carefully approached it. The closer he got, the more certain he thought he could hear sobbing. Will opened the door quickly to reveal a little girl. She looked about 5 or 6 years old, with long black hair that was wet with tears. When she saw Will, the girl quickly retreated deeper into the corner, whimpering in fear.

"Shh, don't worry. I won't hurt you," he comfortingly spoke. "Can you tell me your name?" The girl looked up. Her grey eyes with golden flecks stared at him, as if she was taking in every detail. Finally, she spoke.

"How can I trust you?"

Will simply replied, "I'm a King's Ranger." He didn't know whether the girl even knew what a Ranger was, but it was worth a shot.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Will thought for a brief moment before pulling out his silver oakleaf. The girl gazed at it admiringly before looking up at Will. "My name is Alexandra, but everyone calls me Alex," she mumbled.

Will nodded in response. He'd need to take the girl to Baron Arald's (who was still alive, amazingly) ward. "Well, Alex," he began, "I need to take you somewhere where people will take care of you, ok?" Alex nodded, her mind numb with grief. Will held out a hand to help Alex up. "Come on, let's go." Alex took his hand, her eyes brimming with sorrow. Will helped her onto Tug, and the two rode off in morose silence.

It was raining by the time they reached Redmont castle. Will dismounted, carrying Alex, who had fallen asleep during the trip. He met up with one of the sentries who Will felt he could trust. Xander, the sentry, listened quietly as Will explained everything that had happened in the past few hours. Xander nodded and took Alex into his arms and carried her inside. Will watched them go, then turned back and headed home.

**AN: So, that was not much of an ending to the prologue, was it? R&R please, and if you liked the story, please drop a follow or a fave.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Choosing Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own Ranger's Apprentice**

Chapter 1

Alex sighed and stared out the window, deep in thought. The night sky was a dark navy blue and each star was like a speck of snow, but it hardly mattered to the girl. Choosing Day loomed over her head like clouds before a thunderstorm, and Alex hadn't the foggiest idea of what craft she wanted. She went over her options in her head, muttering under her breath, "Apprenticeships are open for the blacksmith, Battle School, Battle Horse School, a scribe, a courier, and the Ranger." Alex mentally crossed off crafts in her list. _No hope for Battle School, or Battle Horse School. I'd be either beat to death or trampled, _she thought. _That leaves being a scribe, courier, or a Ranger. _One of her wardmates, a willowy, graceful girl named Emma, had already been promised an apprenticeship to the courier Lady Bridgette, so that was out of the question. And while Alex was a smart girl, the idea of spending hours upon hours writing made her hand hurt at the mere thought. _So, that leaves being a farmer or a Ranger._ Alex sighed again. Being a farmer wasn't exactly appealing, and unlike most people, Alex didn't fear Rangers. She respected them, admired them, but wished to be one? She didn't really know. _But I want to do something with my life, and I certainly _don't _want to become a farmer's wife, wear threadbare clothes, and have 8 kids! _Another reason to become a Ranger nagged at the back of her mind. _You can avenge your parents. _Alex shook her head to clear it of negative thoughts. She flopped into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

As the first rays of dawn spread across the country of Araluen, Alex woke up. She'd always been an early riser, and today was no exception. A good night's sleep usually helped her make decisions, and Alex felt confident in her choice. She was going to be a Ranger.

Martin ushered the five children from the ward into Baron Arald's large office. "Line up tallest to shortest!" he barked. First in line was Riley, a tall-broad shouldered boy who, in Alex's opinion, was going to Battle School for sure. Next was Emma, who walked with amazing grace and was a natural beauty, with her long red hair and green eyes. Right after was Matt, who had an eye for detail and was a gifted sculptor. A definite choice to be a blacksmith, thought Alex. Next to last was John, who would probably become a scribe. He was smart and had an expansive memory, and was a good speaker. And last, of course, was Alex.

"Alright, first up! Full name and what craft?" Martin's booming voice made Alex flinch. Riley strode forward confidently. "Riley Cormack, and Battle School, my lord!" Already, Sir Dooley was nodding. "Yes, he'll do!" he bellowed.

The Choosing ceremony flew by, with Emma apprenticed to Lady Bridgette, Matt to the blacksmith whose name nobody knew, and John to Scribemaster George. Soon, it was Alex's turn, and she stepped forward, her legs shaking like jelly. Everyone's eyes turned onto her and seemed to be scrutinizing her, looking for flaws. Alex felt blood rush to her face. She absolutely _hated _being the center of attention. The Baron looked at her expectantly, tapping his fingers on his desk. Alex barely whispered, "Alexandra Wheatley, my lord."

"Could you please speak up?" asked Baron Arald. Alex thought she heard Riley stifle a snigger. Her voice rose up into a squeak as she tried again: "Alexandra Wheatley, my lord." Martin hissed into her ear, loud enough for her wardmates to hear, "What craft?" Alex steadied herself and answered loudly and clearly, "Ranger, my lord."

You could hear a pin drop in Skandia, it was so silent. Matt was the first to speak. "Girls can't be rangers," he scoffed. "Someone like her could _never _even lift a longbow, let alone use one." Alex blushed profusely. Did everyone else think the same of her? Maybe she was suited for life on a farm.

"Girls _can _be Rangers. Princess Madelyn is one herself." The voice came from the shadowy corner of Baron Arald's office. Out stepped Ranger Will Treaty, and whispers sprang up within Alex's wardmates, mostly about what dark magic the Ranger would use on Matt. The cloaked figure simply slipped a piece of paper onto the baron's desk and walked silently away.

"Ahem, well, uh, everyone, back to your dorm!" blustered Baron Arald. Most of the ward children chattered happily, but Alex walked to the shared room in a saddened silence, wondering of her fate.

Alex rolled over for the zillionth time. Whatever was on that piece of paper decided what would become of her life. She sighed, sat up, and slipped on her black cloak. Alex had to find what was on that paper.

The girl watched the shadows carefully for a few minutes then started off, following the patterns of the shadows. Will noted how silently she moved. _She'll make a good ranger, _he thought. His future apprentice approached the tower and began climbing. The higher she got, Will noticed, the more her hands would shake. Will slipped back into the shadows moments before Alex entered the seemingly empty room.

Alex breathed a silent sigh of relief as she made it to the top of the tower. Her eyes scanned the room for any sentries or the baron himself. She found none. Alex moved nearly silently across the floor to Baron Arald's desk. Her hand reached out for the mysterious paper when an iron grip enclosed around it.

Alex jumped backwards with a small _eep _as a flickering light filled the dark room.Ranger Will Treaty stood right next to her, an eyebrow raised. Baron Arald entered the room, a grim look on his face. Alex gulped and braced herself for a harsh scolding and perhaps being paddled.

"Congratulations, Alexandra, you passed the test!" The baron's face broke into a grin and he slapped her on the back. Alex stared at the two men in confusion. This was a _test_? The ranger gave her a small smile. "Since you're here now, why don't you read the paper?" He gave Alex the small piece of parchment. She read it aloud: " 'Alexandra is to become my apprentice and needs to report at my cabin during the 9th hour." She looked up to thank Ranger Treaty, but he was already gone.

**AN: Thank you all for the nice reviews! I'm glad you liked the prologue, and I hope you like this chapter too. If you liked the story or think I could make some improvements, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and NEVER will own Ranger's Apprentice**

Alex barely contained her nerves as she approached the Ranger's cabin. She stepped up to the verandah, uneasily approached the heavy wooden door, and raised her hand to knock when the door was flung open with surprising force.

"You're early." In the doorway loomed Will, eyebrow raised. Alex didn't know what to make of that, so she just nodded. At her fleeting glance of him at the Choosing Ceremony, he had seemed much taller, much stonier, and much, much scarier. But up close, Alex realized, the Ranger looked almost friendly. Will's next words completely dashed the thought. "Well, since you're here, I suppose you can get started on the housework. We've got dishes to wash, water to fetch, a fireplace to clean, among a few other things." Slight irritation crawled through Alex's skin, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she kept her expression neutral and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

It turned out, thought Alex ruefully, that when Will said "We've got" something to do, he actually meant "You've got." Her morning was spent fetching buckets of water, beating the dust out of almost entirely dust-free rugs, and sweeping out a fireplace that Alex felt ashes were deliberately dumped there. Finally, Will glanced up at the sun. "It's noon. Can you cook, girl?" She hesitated. Alex could make some halfway decent sandwiches, but her cooking ability didn't surpass that level. Will looked at her expectantly. "Perhaps you could answer me before sunset," he said sardonically. Alex flushed and muttered, "N-no, sir."

"Well, then, I suppose I'll have to teach you," he said, clapping his hands together. Will beckoned Alex into the small kitchen, where he taught his apprentice the basics of cooking, and they whipped up a delicious-smelling stew. Will then made himself a small pot of coffee. The two sat down at the table and settled into an awkward silence.

Will was the first to break the ice. "Do you know anything about the Ranger Corps?" Alex's eyes lit up immediately. She had studied the subject throughout her childhood, almost obsessively. "The Ranger Corps were founded 150 years ago, during King Herbert's reign. It consists of 50 rangers, one for every fief. The Corps was founded by…" Alex kept on prattling on and on, and Will couldn't help thinking, _Was I like this with Halt?_ Finally, she paused to take a breath. Will held up a hand to stop her just as the stew finished cooking. _Saved by dinner, _he thought humorlessly. "I asked you if you knew anything about Rangers, not for a history lesson," he growled, his voice dripping with exasperation. "Sorry, sir," Alex mumbled as she immediately got up to serve the rabbit stew.

After an uncomfortable lunch, Will picked up a mysterious bundle and beckoned Alex to follow him. He could tell that she was bursting to ask a question, but was deterred by something unknown. That 'something' was the rumor that Halt, Will's former mentor, would put Will up in a tree every time he asked a stupid question. Alex had also heard enough to know that her mentor would often copy Halt's technique when it came to apprentices.

They came to a clearing littered with some random targets. Will set down the bundle and gestured to it. "These are the weapons a ranger uses," he said. Will pulled out an unstrung bow, the strangest Alex had ever seen. Two-thirds of it (the middle section) was just like a regular longbow, but the ends curved outwards. It looked to have a draw weight of about 40 to 50 pounds and was smaller than the one she had often seen Will carrying. "This is a recurve bow. Do you know how to string it?" her mentor asked. Alex shook her head. "Then watch. This way will be hard at first, but once you get used to it, stringing your bow will be easy as pie." Once Will demonstrated how to string the strange little bow, he handed it to Alex. "Well, nock an arrow and give it a try!" Will motioned to the quiver of arrows in the sack. Alex slung the quiver over her shoulder and nocked an arrow. She could only pull the bowstring to half draw. "Use your back muscles. Pretend you're pressing your shoulder blades together," instructed Will. Alex did just that and was able to manage a full draw. She aimed the arrow at the center of one of the closer targets and let it fly. The bowstring slapped painfully against her left arm and the arrow soared about a meter off course. Alex bit her tongue, barely suppressing a yelp. She looked up at her mentor, who was trying-and failing-to conceal a grin. "I _might _have forgotten to give you this," said Will as he handed her a thick leather gauntlet. Alex let her mental shield slip for a brief moment as she glared at her mentor. She slipped it on as Will pulled out a strange object from the bag.

"This," he began, "is a double knife scabbard. The larger sheath holds this." He drew out a large knife the size of a small sword. "This is a saxe, or a sea axe. It's based on the Skandian saxe, only of much better quality. You can put a good notch in a sword with it," he added. Will gave the double scabbard to Alex. She grasped the hilt of the knife in the smaller sheath and carefully slid it out. It was an expertly made throwing knife, perfectly balanced. Will drew his own throwing knife out and, in one fluid motion, flicked his wrist and sent the knife spinning into a target. Alex watched in amazement and respect at his accuracy and power behind the throw. Will noticed her expression and promised to show her how to do that later. "For now, we're going to work on your technique with that bow of yours," he told her.

For the rest of the day, Alex would shoot twenty arrows, a long and tiring process, take a 10-minute break, and shoot twenty more arrows. By the time Will determined it was around suppertime, Alex was utterly exhausted. Will took some sympathy and cooked dinner while his apprentice took a shower. He was just setting out plates of venison when she came downstairs. On instinct, Alex began pouring coffee into Will's cup and water into her own. The two settled down and dug into the delicious meal.

After they had finished, Alex cleared the table and washed the dishes. "May I go to bed, sir?" Will nodded, engrossed in some reports about a terror mob that attacked poor farms and killed off all inhabitants. Alex gladly left the room and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_The dark, shadowy figures surrounded Alex and her parents. The faceless beings were all chanting something under their breath, something that nobody could hear. Again and again, scenes were played in front of her: darkness closing around her as her mother's screams echoed in the hole, her father tackling evil figures, and screaming. Terrible screams, screams that belonged to her father, her mother, and Alex herself. She screamed along with them. The evil beings enclosed around her._

Alex sat bolt up in bed. She settled her breathing as she told herself: _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. _Sighing, Alex remade the bed, for she had thrashed the sheets all around her. She flopped back into bed and fell into an unsettled sleep.

**AN: I'm so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated recently! It's all because of the evil entity called schoolwork! I now promise to update weekly. R&R please!**

**-Kitty**


End file.
